


The Russian and the German

by Bernardofoquita



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Spanish writing for the win >:C
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bernardofoquita/pseuds/Bernardofoquita
Summary: Erika visits Pravda for a few days after the simulation of the battle of El Alamein, making friendships with Nina and Alina





	The Russian and the German

**Author's Note:**

> I know Klara is with "K" but i wanted to write it with a "C" :v  
> I will make Clara speak in Spanish because I’m lazy to type random sentences in the google translator and turn them into Russian

*At Pravda*  
It was 9:00 PM, Erika finally arrived only to be waited by Nonna who was waiting for her, she apologized for not bringing Katyusha with her but it was her sleeping time. Erika didn’t say anything she just nodded and followed Nonna towards the apartments.  
“So, who was your simulation of an historical battle?” Nonna asked trying make a topic of discussion  
“Good, the allies were able to win but we were able to make heavy casualties on their teams” Erika answered “And your team?” She asked  
“Well, Katyusha purged Nina again because she accidentally shot Katyusha’s tank during a firefight” Nona answered  
Erika just stayed silent trying to hide her bruises from Nonna’s view. It didn’t work, Nonna noticed but she didn’t ask anything knowing that it might have been something personal.  
They finally arrived at the apartments, the rooms were medium sized, able to host from 4 to 5 persons on each room. Erika had to share her room with Nina, Alina and Clara knowing that there were a lot of students in Pravda.  
“You don’t mind sharing your room do you?” Nonna asked before knocking the door  
“Nope” Erika asked as Nonna knocked the door  
“Camarada Nonna? (Comrade Nonna?” Clara asked after opening the door  
“Si, ¿puedes abrir la puerta? Traigo una invitada (Yes, can you open the door? I have a guest)” Nonna answered  
“Okay” Clara said as she opened the door  
Erika introduced herself to Clara, making her giggle because she forgot that she met her during the match against Selection University making Erika blush from the embarrassment. She entered the room and got her luggage to her bedroom. As she was walking towards her room she saw Nina and Alina who were cuddling together on the sofa that was on the entrance of the room.  
“So this is my room?” Erika asked to Clara  
“Yes, if you need something I’m on the room next to this one. Or ask Nina or Alina” Clara answered as she closed the door  
Erika sat on her bed and putted her sleeping clothes, took out her phone and texted Maho to tell her that she finally arrived and ask her how her date with Mika was going.  
*The next day*  
Erika woke up first, she got up from her bed and went towards the bathroom. She saw that it was still dark outside.  
“How weird… What time is it?” Erika asked as she saw her phone “6:30 A.M” She read from her phone  
She continued to the bathroom to take a bath and to brush her teeth, she tried not to be noisy so she didn’t bother the other girls who were still sleeping. She got out from the bathroom and saw from the window that the sun was finally rising.  
The day was cloudy and rainy, most of the day was raining and snowing. Erika sat on the kitchen alone making coffee. Thunders were starting to fall and sounded extremely loud, she didn’t mind lightning storms even if she had to deal with artillery barrages during the battle. She heard a soft and innocent yawn, she saw that it was Nina who got up by the smell of the toast.  
“Couldn’t sleep huh?” Erika asked to Nina  
“Uh huh…” Nina gave a lazy answered as she stretched “Alina wouldn’t stop moving all night” She added  
Erika just giggled hearing the whining from Nina who was stretching after the uncomfortable night with Alina. Clara and Alina woke up later than them, they both went towards the kitchen room only to be greeted by Erika who decided to mock Alina  
“So you didn’t stop moving last night?” Erika asked as she tried to hold her laughter  
“Well it’s not my fault I was literally a human pillow! Nina just slept on top of me” Alina answered as she crossed her arms and looked at Nina  
“Hey!” Nina protested blushing and also crossing her arms  
Clara just stayed silent, just grabbed her mug of coffee and drank it. Erika didn’t know that Clara would only speak in Russian when she woke up, so Nina was like her interpreter during morning.  
“Clara wants to know if you had a good rest” Nina said to Erika who was still confused by the attitude of Clara  
“I slept fine, had a pair of nightmares but I’m okay” Erika answered  
Nina translated the answer to Clara, the Russian girl made a concerned face after Nina ended translating the answer. The ambience was really awkward for Erika because she never had this kind of conversations.  
Erika left the apartment and headed outside were Katyusha was waiting for her. The short girl was waiting outside with her raining outfit, Erika finally arrived with an umbrella and the jacket from Kuromorimine.  
“So Erika. Heard your team was destroyed by the Allies?” Katyusha asked trying to annoy the taller blonde girl  
“I don’t know, did you get backstabbed by one of your comrades?” Erika answered making Katyusha look at another direction  
Erika and Katyusha walked towards the meeting office where Nonna was waiting for them. The meeting was just about their experiences during their trips, the bad and good part about the battle and the outcome.  
“Is there something wrong with Clara?” Erika asked concerned  
“Oh no, Clara just doesn’t speak Japanese when she wakes up” Nonna answered trying to relief Erika  
“Oh, I was worrying about nothing then” Erika said  
The meeting continued for a while before Erika left the meeting office and made a tour of the school with Nonna, they showed Erika their tanks, the number of members that the school has and how many are going to take part of the next competition.  
*Back at the apartment*  
Erika opened the door, she called the girls to check if someone was in the apartment, nobody answered. She saw a letter on the table that said  
“Erika, we left for training. Will be back in 3 hours, try not to get in trouble!”  
Erika just smirked as she left the note, she saw her phone that there were some messages from different groups, 1 from Miho, 12 from the group that she had with Kuromorimine and 2 from Maho. She opened first the chat with Maho:  
Erika: So who was your date? ;)  
Commander Maho: Very funny you, it was fine. There was a guy that wouldn’t stop bothering Mika asking for her phone number  
Erika: Oh  
Commander Maho: Yeah, at least we didn’t get “too romantic”, I still don’t understand what you meant with that  
Erika: Do you really want me to explain it?  
Commander Maho: Yes.  
Erika: I wanted to say that you two better don’t have sex during that date  
Commander Maho: Well, let’s say we had “sex” it was more like making out with her until I took out her bra  
Commander Maho: We finished because she made a loud moan after I kissed her neck and because we heard somebody walking outside our room  
Erika just blushed after reading that, she wanted to write something but she didn’t want to sound too awkward. She just closed the chat knowing that now she knew something that she shouldn’t have known.  
After 2 hours she heard the door opening. Erika opened the door of her bedroom only to see Nina who was with her combat clothes heading to the bathroom.  
“Didn’t knew you were here miss… Uh…” Nina said as she tried to remember Erika’s name  
“Erika, just call me Erika” Erika answered  
“Okay… Clara wants to talk to you” Nina said as she finally entered the bathroom  
Erika headed towards the dining room were Clara was waiting for her, Erika saw that Clara was reading a Russian book that had the image of the Red Army on the front of the book, Clara closed the book and greeted the German girl.  
“Hi” Clara said  
“Hi” Erika answered  
“Sorry my behaviour during morning, it’s just that I don’t speak Japanese at morning” Clara apologised  
“Don’t worry, Nonna explained it to me” Erika said making Clara relax  
Both girls continued talking for a while before both suddenly stopped and just looked at each other.  
“Erika…” Clara said as she came closer to the German girl  
“Yeah?” Erika answered  
“You are bleeding!” Clara shouted as she jumped back  
Erika felt blood running from her nose, she rushed towards the bathroom trying to make the bleeding stop. She heard someone knocking at the door, it was Alina who brought a bit of cotton to stop the bleeding.  
“Thanks…” Erika said to Alina who was looking at her a bit scared “Something wrong?” She asked  
“No… It’s just that we got worried” Alina said before going back to the dining room  
After that nothing else happened, the night was peaceful and quiet but extremely cold. Erika decided to sleep with Clara that night so they continued talking about their experiences with each school and why Clara moved to Pravda. They talking continued for a while after they heard strange noises coming from the room where Nina and Alina were sleeping.  
Alina and Nina were trying to get in a comfortable spot so both of them could sleep without annoying each other, Alina was able to sleep quickly but Nina letted some whines because she was cold so she decided to get closer and cuddle with her bigger roommate. Alina woke up only to hug her smaller friend and go back to sleep.  
*Final day*  
Erika woke up a bit annoyed after all the noise that came from the room next to them, when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was her Russian friend who was cuddling with her. Erika felt embarrassed knowing that she was holding Clara’s hand, but she didn’t care it was her last day before she left back to Kuromorimine.  
The day was slower as usual, Erika went and spent all the day with Nina and Alina around Pravda. She didn’t want to talk to Clara after what happened, they were embarrassed after the cuddling they had.  
It was night time and Erika had to leave towards the airport, she was followed by Alina, Nina, Nonna and Clara that would go and say goodbye there to their German friend. When they arrived they got the noticed that the flight was delayed due to the weather condition.  
“You won’t forget about us will you?” Nina asked to the taller girl  
Erika giggled “Nope, I won’t” Erika answered  
“Will we ever see you again?” Alina asked  
“Perhaps in the following matches” The German girl said as she headed towards the departure gate  
“Erika!” Clara said making Erika stop  
Clara gave Erika a short kiss on her cheek making the blonde German girl blush, Erika didn’t say anything. She just froze in place and stared at the Russian girl.  
“I… Uh…” Erika tried to say anything before being kissed again on her forehead by Clara  
“Don’t say anything, just promise me that you will take care” Clara said as she giggled  
Erika left towards the departure gate and finally went back to Kuromorimine where she was greeted by her classmates and by Maho who was with her arms crossed. She got to the waiting room were her commander was waiting for her.  
“So, how was your trip?” Maho asked to her vice-commander  
“Good…. Everything went okay” Erika said as she tried not to tell Maho that Clara kissed her  
“I’m glad” Maho said as she didn’t bother to ask why her vice-commander was acting weird, she thought it was due to the long trip.  
The end


End file.
